the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Double Trouble
Double Trouble is the sixth episode of the loud house (Aware Universe) and the sixth episode of season 1. Plot While staying in the loud house until his powers of fully restored, It discovered that Hater Keeper is the only one who knows all of Lola's secrets. Summary The episode picked up where Luan explain to the family about Hater Keeper and how he almost saved Royal woods from the war. As Lynn sr. and Rita thanked Hater for what he did, they agree to Michigan State but have to do work around the house in order to hold his weight. Hater agreed to do it. Later that night, As the Loud Family and Hater are at the dinner table, Lynn sr. Ask the family who won the last slice of his chocolate cake, Hater called it first, But Lola attempted to snatch it before he could grab it. However Hater grabbed and prepared to eat the cake. Lola warns him not to eat that piece of cake or else you'll make Lola mad. As the siblings warned Hater to give up the cake but Hater refused as he took a bite out of the cake and told her that he knows about the little Creamy pageant. As Lola and the family didn't understand what he means, Hater Keeper revealed an interesting handheld device called the the memory disk; which explains that allowed him to view visions from the past in order to study and record them. Hater then activate the disc revealing that Lola blackmailed her competition into losing the talent portion on purpose so she can win the crown. Horrified and disgusted about this, Rita and Lynn sr. Punished Lola by grounding her for the rest of the night with no TV night. As Lola headed upstairs, Hater Keeper showed more memories of the loud family. That night as hater keeper is sleeping on the couch, Lola snucked downstairs and stole the memory disk. After numerous failed attempt to destroy it such as; dropping it on the ground, soak it in water, using Lana's Hammer to smash it and finally using one of Lisa's dangerous chemicals but it seem that the memory disk is indestructible. Just then tentacle coil appeared out of the disc and tied up Lola, resulting in an alarm to activate, also causing the family and hater to investigate what happened. After Hater freed Lola, Rita decided to extend Lola's punishment, first Lola is forbidden to compete in three pageants, she will not get this for a week and go directly to her room after dinner and finally she not allowed to drive her princess car for two weeks. As everybody headed back bed, Lola vow to make Hater's stay at the house a living nightmare. The next morning as Hater is doing odd jobs around the house, Lola attempts different way to sabotage him like, cutting a hole in the poop bags so that when he tries to pick Charles mess, it will rip on the bottom. Then she raid the lawn mower so it wouldn't stop and crash into the garage and finally mess up the dishes so it looks like he didn't clean up. Unfortunately for Lola, Hater use the memory disk and reviewed all of Lola's sabotage towards him, resulting in her getting more punishment like getting grounded for 4 weeks, heading to write an apology letter to hater and finally not allowed to appear in three new episodes this season.. At Dinner as everybody (Minus Lola) is enjoying Lynn sr. desserts, Hater Keeper told everyone that he got his powers back and he can return back to thw fandom. As everybody congratulated Hater, Lola apporach him and rant about that she's glad he going home. Aa the parents were going to talk about how rude she is, Hater use his power to freeze time, and also use it how to erase the memories of what she did at the pageant and erased her grounding her parents gave her from the whole family. When Lola asked why he did it, Hater revealed that she may be the most hated loud sister of the show but she didn't deserve that much punishment. He did remove the punishment of not letting appear in any episodes but she is still punished for all the other thing she did to him. After would he reset time too where Rita and Lynn to Lola about the rude things she talked about hater. That night outside the loud house, As Hater says his goodbyes to all the loud family, a portal opened and he walk towards it, but not before he turn towards lola and said "Make sure you get the top bunk not the bottom" and without final words he disappeared back into the fandom. Category:The Loud House (Aware Universe) series Category:Fanon Episodes